SonAdIlver!
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: I did this about a year ago before I was member of Fanfiction, and I decided to make a SonAdIlver lemon since I couldn't really find any. I ship this triangle so damn much! Yaoi! Lemon!


**Sonic's POV-**

**I was with Shadow and Silver feeling sweet pleasure… How did I end up that way? Well it was 45 minutes earlier…**

**45 minutes earlier… Normal POV-**

**Sonic the Hedgehog was walking down the hall, when he suddenly had this funny feeling in his jeans. He felt like he wanted something, but he didn't know what. But he did know one thing: He wanted it now! He shifted his emerald green eyes to the floor and kept walking. 10 minutes later, the friction in his jeans was starting to grow. He started sweating so much he nearly fainted when suddenly he heard moans coming from a bedroom… "What the?!" he exclaimed. He went toward a room with six letters painted on it in crimson red paint. "Shadow" was written on the door, and that's where the moans were coming from. Sonic nervously tapped on the door, but no one answered. Sonic leaned against the door to think about what he should do, but suddenly the door flew open! Apparently it wasn't shut all the way! Sonic fell onto the soft white carpet. "OOF! OW! That hurt my nose!" he said with a whimper. He heard two gasps. He lifted his head and saw two hedgehogs, much like him looking down at him ****with wide eyes. And when he saw them, he couldn't hold back a few things. One: A gasp. Two: A stuttering nervous voice. And Three: A deep red blush…**

**Chapter Two**

**Sonic blushed a deep red blush, and he nervously gulped and stuttered a hello to both hedgehogs. One hedgehog was Sonic's height and had jet black fur and crimson red streaks on his head, quills, arms, and legs. He also had fluffy white fur on his chest, and rocket skates, and gold rings around his ankles and wrists, and had crimson red eyes. It was Sonic's rival Shadow the Hedgehog. The other hedgehog was also Sonic's height (As long as you don't count the large amount of hair on his head) he was silver-white and had white gloves with a blue-green symbol on the palm of it, he also had a large (*cough*marijuana Silver: HEY!) shaped bundle of hair on his head. Also, like Shadow, he too had fluffy white chest fur, and amber-yellow eyes. It was Silver the Hedgehog. Silver was half-naked, and Shadow was fully naked, so his 12-inch long thick throbbing erection was showing. Sonic was blushing so much his muzzle wasn't even peach anymore. Silver and Shadow were blushing too but not as much as Sonic was. "Umm… Hi g-guys… H- How are you?" the azure hedgehog stuttered to them. "Sonic? What are you doing in here?" the ebony hedgehog questioned his blue counterpart. Sonic got up, and started explaining. A few minutes later, Shadow and Silver understood what Sonic's problem was. Shadow whispered something in Silver's ear. Silver gasped and blushed more. "B-But Shadow!" the white hedgehog said surprised, "What if he doesn't like it? What if he runs away? What if-?" but Silver was interrupted by the dark mobian who put his hand on his lips. Shadow smirked and replied to the white hedgehog, "Don't worry. He won't like it." Silver looked at him confused. "He'll love it! Trust me." The ebony hedgehog whispered, and with a wink the dark hedgehog crawled over to Sonic slyly. Sonic looked over his shoulder, and tried to ask what was happening, but suddenly… Boom! Shadow had planted a big, wet, warm, passionate, loving kiss on the azure hedgehog's lips…**

**Chapter 3**

**Sonic blushed more and more and ****_more _****by the minute! He couldn't believe his rival was KISSING him! Sonic pulled away from Shadow and had a million questions for him. "What the fuck? Why did you just…? I thought we were…" Shadow stopped him from talking and smiled seductively at him. "Oh shush! You loved that! I know you did!" Sonic blushed more, and rubbed the back of his head. Silver crawled over to both of them, and smiled at Sonic. Sonic looked curious at both of them, and he said "Why are you two naked in this room together, and why did Shadow kiss me, and why are you both looking at me like that?" Sonic asked all at once. "Well…" Shadow began, "We can see that friction in your jeans. And we know what your problem is." Sonic's ears perked up and he came closer to both of them. "Silver and I want to help you Sonic… But…" Shadow paused. Sonic came closer to the ebony hedgehog with a questionable look on his face, he looked into Shadow's ruby red eyes. "But what Shadow?" the azure hedgehog questioned his black and red counterpart. "…But, you have to cooperate with us. You have to listen to us, and you have to keep this a secret for the time being." Silver continued for Shadow. ****"****O-Okay… I'm ready when you guys are…" Sonic said to them. Shadow and Silver nodded to each other, and went over to Sonic. Shadow turned Sonic's face to his, and kissed him again. Sonic blushed deeply, but kissed him back. "Mmh…" Shadow licked Sonic's lips, and he spread his lips open so Shadow could get his own tongue in the blue hedgehog's mouth. While they French-kissed, Silver knew what to do. He scooted down Sonic's body, rubbing him slowly while he did it, which made Sonic moan in pleasure while focusing on the kiss between him and his rival. Silver undid Sonic's jeans, and Sonic was shocked. 'It feels so wrong, but so wonderful at the same time, so I'm not gonna stop Silver from undoing my pants, or Shadow from kissing me…' Sonic thought. Silver had un-did the blue hedgehogs pants, and removed them gently. Sonic pulled away from Shadow to breathe. "I love this already…" Sonic said, and Shadow grinned at him. "Well… we're just getting started Sonikku." Shadow said to him. Sonic blushed at his pet name. Shadow and Silver looked at each other, and with a nod, they both they both scooted down Sonic's body and removed his shoes, socks, and boxers. He was now FULLY naked in front of them, which made his blush change from bright pink, to deep red. Shadow and Silver came back up, and pushed Sonic down gently. Sonic got up again, and stopped them for a moment. "Wait!" he said to them. "What is it Sonic? Are you hurt?" the white hedgehog asked the azure hedgehog. Sonic shook his head no, and pushed Silver down gently. Silver was confused, but didn't do anything to stop him. Shadow understood what Sonic was doing, and decided to help him. He went over to them, and he unbuttoned the jeans while Sonic worked on the zipper. When Silver's pants were undone, Sonic and Shadow both pulled them down so Silver was only in his blue boxers. The azure hedgehog was about to remove them, but Silver stopped him. "Allow me." He said politely. He removed his light blue boxers, revealing his 11 ½ inch member. Sonic's eyes were as wide as tennis balls! Silver's dick was the same size as his dick! All three hedgehogs sat up and Shadow said that Sonic should lie down. Sonic did as he was told, ****and Silver looked at the ebony hedgehog with concern in his golden eyes. "Don't go too fast Shadow! You'll scare him!" Silver said to the dark one. Shadow turned his attention away from the sexy blue hedgehog, and to the hot white one. "Don't worry too much Silver. Besides, we said we'd help him didn't we?" "Well yeah but…" Silver said. "But nothing, I've seen how you look at him, now give him a kiss if you're a REAL hedgehog!" the dark mobian retorted. Silver blushed, and turned his attention to Sonic. Sonic looked at Silver with begging eyes. "Please… Silver?" he asked him. Silver smiled softly at the younger hedgehog, and crawled over to him. He kissed him deeply, and passionately. And Sonic loved it…**

**Chapter 4**

**Silver and the azure hedgehog kept kissing each other until it led to a French-Kissing session like the one with Shadow. (Speaking of which) Shadow crawled over to Sonic and whispered in his ear seductively. "Let's make like Phineas and Ferb and Kick it Up a Notch!" Sonic gave him a look that said: 'Okay just go easy on me at first. I'm not used to this type of situation.' Shadow gave him a look that said: 'Don't worry. I will.' The ebony hedgehog scooted down Sonic's body and caressed him at the same time. He grabbed Sonic's cock, and started to caress it gently. He rubbed it, and stroked it, and kissed it earning pleasurable muffled moans from the blue teen. Shadow thought Sonic was hard enough, so he licked around the tip to tease him a little bit. Sonic pulled away from Silver's lips and glared at Shadow. "Sorry. I couldn't help but tease you a little bit." He said to him. "Come on Shadow! Please him! Like you said you would!" Silver said to him. "You got it buddy!" the ebony hedgehog said to the white hedgehog. Silver pulled Sonic back into a deep, loving, warm, passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Shadow licked the tip one last time before taking it all into his mouth. Sonic kept moaning while continuing to kiss Silver. Shadow's sucks got deeper, harder, and more passionate then the last. Shadow took it out of his mouth, and started to lick it as if it were his own little cherry or orange lollipop. Then he put it back in his mouth, and sucked harder than before. Sonic pulled away from Silver. "OOOHAAAH!" he screamed. Silver looked worried. "What is it Sonic did I hurt you? Did Shadow hurt you?" "NO! I'm gonna! C-C-Cu-!" he screamed. But he stopped talking when his warm seed ****sprayed into Shadow's mouth. Shadow took Sonic's cock out of his mouth, and swallowed what was in his mouth. "MMMM… Yummy!" he said. He kissed Sonic and Silver on their cheeks. "Well you two… We should get to the REAL fun!" he said to them. Sonic looked nervous at him. "But first… Some pleasure on me! ~" the ebony hedgehog continued. "Sonic…" he said. The blue teen turned his head to the older black hedgehog. "Y-Yes Shadow?" he stuttered. Shadow grinned at him, and motioned for him to come closer. Sonic came closer, and Shadow kissed him on the lips.**

**Chapter 5**

**Sonic kissed him back then pulled away. "Sonic…" the ebony male hedgehog said gently to him. "Yes?" he replied. "Lie on your stomach facing me… Uh Please?" he continued to him. Sonic did as he was told, moving some of the crimson and black colored blankets under himself while doing so. "I just want to be comfortable" he commented. After he lay down on his stomach he saw Shadow's erection in his face. Sonic looked up at him. "Suck on it, and please don't bite it. It's sensitive." He said to the blue teen. He bumped it lightly against his mouth. "Go on… Don't be shy." He said to him lightly. Sonic looked up at him, and his expression wasn't begging. It was frightened… Very frightened… "It's not shyness I'm feeling…" he said quietly to him. Shadow understood, and kissed him softly one more time on his lips. "Don't worry… It'll be fun." He assured him. He put his dick in front of Sonic's face again, and this time Sonic opened his mouth. Shadow put his penis into his hot wet mouth, and Sonic started sucking on it gently. After a moment or two he took ahold of it and deepened the sucks. "Ooh sweet mother of Chaos Control… You do this like a natural." Shadow moaned. After a while of doing this Shadow couldn't hold it in anymore. "OOOH I'M GONNA CUM!" And with that being said the ebony hedgehog sprayed his seed into the azure hedgehog's mouth. He took his cock out of ****Sonic's mouth. He looked at Sonic. "Swallow it." He said. Sonic gulped it down, and he smiled as he sat up… Shadow and Silver looked at him. "Well?" they both said at the same time. Sonic looked at both of them. "MHMM… It's good." He said at last. They all smiled at each other.**

**Chapter 6**

**Sonic looked at Shadow, and smiled. "Well… Now that I've been pleasured we should get moving along." The ebony hedgehog said with an evil grin. He pushed Sonic on his back, and touched the azure hedgehog's entrance with his erection. 'H-He's going to do it! It's my first time! I'm so nervous, but… I WANT IT! It looks like he wants it too…' Sonic thought. He looked up at Shadow. "Shadow I…" he said nervously. "I know… I'll be gentle with you…" he said to the blue hedgehog. "Will you?" Sonic said in calm voice. "Yes." The older hedgehog replied. "What about me?" Silver asked. "You have to watch us." He replied. "What?!" the white hedgehog exclaimed. Shadow turned away from Silver and back to Sonic. He slowly pushed into Sonic, and that made the azure hedgehog yelp in pain. His inner walls clenched on Shadow's erection. "AGH THAT HURTS!" he cried. Shadow stopped, and said for Sonic to wait until he was okay. After a minute Sonic nodded to tell him he was okay now. So Shadow pulled his length out of Sonic's ass, and thrust back in. It still hurt, but it also felt so good and pleasurable. Silver watched as the ebony hedgehog kept pounding in and out of the azure hedgehog's tight entrance whishing he could be there too. Sonic was crying, and moaning as Shadow's thrusts got harder and longer. Silver saw the teardrops fall from the hero's eyes. He crawled over to Sonic's face, and used his hands to cup his face. Sonic opened his eyes, and stared at the white hedgehog through blury vision. Silver kissed Sonic to make him feel better even though he was already feeling that sweet thing all people search for at least once in their life: Pleasure. And Silver ****was enhancing that sweet pleasure while making him feel better at the same time…**

**Chapter 7**

**Shadow kept pounding into the blue teen, and Silver kissed his lips. Silver pulled away from Sonic's lips, and he screamed like he was going to trip over the edge! "SHADOW I CAN'T!" he screamed out so loud it echoed off of the bedroom walls. "Then don't" the dark seme said to the hero. Sonic exploded with total flare and his cum splattered onto Shadow's bedspread. Suddenly, Shadow's load spilled into Sonic which made Sonic blush even more. Shadow pulled his length out of Sonic's anus, and smiled at him. "Well Sonic… I hope you got that sweet succulent pleasure you so desperately wanted and needed." He said to the blue hedgehog that had collapsed onto the bed after the tiring orgasm. "Now… What about you?" he turned his attention to the white hedgehog, and then he kissed him on the lips. Silver kissed him back, and Shadow pushed him down so he was on top of him. "Since I still have cum on my dick from screwing Sonic, we can get down to the fun stuff right away with you my little white marshmallow." He said evilly to Silver who had a deep dark red blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Well… Maybe I'll prep you a little bit." He added, and Silver's pupils shrank. Shadow pinned Silver down, and licked his lips seductively. Silver looked up at the ebony hedgehog fearfully. "What are you gonna d-do f-first Shadow?" he asked fearfully. Shadow gave him a look, and the nervous white hedgehog gulped. "Don't worry so much Silver! You'll LOVE this!" the dark mobian assured the white mobian. He licked a couple of his fingers so that what he would do next would be easier to do. After a little licking, he prodded at Silver's ass and slid his wet fingers into his tight entrance. Silver gasped at the feeling of it, but he didn't mind after a while. After more fingering, and stretching, and whatnot, Shadow pulled himself on top of Silver again. "You ready Silv?" he questioned him. Silver nodded to him. Shadow positioned his cum-covered erection behind Silver, and pushed it in. Silver cried out in pain and pleasure, and Shadow kept thrusting in and out of the white hedgehog's tight walls. Silver felt Shadow hit his sweet spot, and felt like he was already going to lose it. "Shadow I'm…!" but his sentence was cut short when he sprayed his seed onto Shadow's fluffy white chest fur. Shadow kept thrusting and thrusting, and Silver's cries of pain and pleasure woke up Sonic. Sonic had heard what was going on while he had been unconscious, but he wanted to be in there too. Then he remembered what Silver had done for him. So he crawled over to them, and looked down at Silver. Silver looked at Sonic's emerald eyes, and smiled. The azure hedgehog smiled back, and leaned down and kissed Silver to tell him "Thank You" for what he did earlier. While Silver and Sonic made out, Shadow gave long powerful thrusts, and finally he released into the white hedgehog while Silver released again, but this time onto Shadow's face. Sonic pulled away from Silver's lips, and Shadow pulled out of his anus. They all sat up and smiled at each other, and then had a small French-Kissing session between all three of them. XD! After that, Shadow looked at Sonic. "So… You woke up and came back for more already? It's hard to believe that you were a virgin less than an hour ago." He chuckled to the blushing azure hedgehog. "It's… pretty much hard to believe we were all virgins less than an hour ago! Hehe…" Silver spoke up. Sonic and Shadow looked at him then at each other again. And they both started to laugh. Silver eventually found it hilarious as well, and laughed along with them… (HAHAHAHA Boy this is funny!) "I also came back to thank Silver for making me feel better when you were screwing me." Sonic added. Shadow looked at him and Silver, and then smiled and said: "That's nice of both of you." They smiled at Shadow… "By the way…" Sonic began, "Why wasn't the door all the way shut?" he asked them. "Because me and Silver are both idiots, and we forgot to shut the door all the way." Shadow explained to him. **

**Chapter 8**

**Shadow looked at both of them and smiled. "Guess what guys?" he said to them. "What is it Shadow?" Silver asked him. Shadow grinned at them. "I bought something a few days ago for an occasion such as this one." He replied to the white hedgehog. "Ooh what is it?" Sonic asked him, and Shadow smiled at him. "It's downstairs in my drawer. I'll go get it!" Shadow put on his boxers and jeans in case someone else came into the house and saw him. He left the room, and closed the door. Sonic looked at the naked white hedgehog next to him, and said he was bored. "Well… We could do something until Shadow gets back…" he said to the azure hedgehog. Sonic grinned and gave Silver a look, and that look made Silver grin too. Before they knew it, they were both making out, and caressing each other's manhoods. Then Silver pushed Sonic down and moved down his sexy body. He grabbed the azure hedgehog's member and gave it a big lick, and Sonic moaned. "OOH… Silver!" he exclaimed with a louder moan. Silver began to take it all into his mouth, and he sucked and sucked. After more sucking Sonic released his seed into the white hedgehog's mouth, Silver swallowed it. "Wow! Shadow was right. It is yummy!" he said while his golden eyes lit up. "Well… Thank you! But let's get to the real fun!" the azure hedgehog said with a wink. The white hedgehog got into a doggy position, and watched the blue teen position his erection behind his ass. Sonic shoved his cock into Silver's tight entrance, and Silver gasped. Sonic kept thrusting in and out, and Silver screamed in pain and pleasure. After two minutes, Silver couldn't hold his orgasm in anymore. "Sonic! I'm gonna cum!" he cried out. "Same here Silv!" the azure hedgehog cried out as well. Silver exploded all over the bedspread, and Sonic exploded inside Silver. Just when Sonic was about to pull out of the dazed silver hedgehog, someone burst in on them. They both gasped at who it was, it was Shadow…**

**Chapter 9**

**"****What… the hell… are YOU TWO DOING?!" he shouted in an angry tone of voice. "Uhm… we… umm…" Silver mumbled blushing more, and Sonic just bit his lower lip in sheer embarrassment while trying to control a blush. He pulled his length out of Silver's ass and they both looked at Shadow. "How dare you fuck around with each other without me here to do it with you, or even WATCH you do it with each other? UGH!" he snapped at them. Then he got an idea in his head, it was the perfect way to get back at them, and make them scream out in pain and pleasure… "Well…" he began as he crawled onto his bed with the two hedgehogs. "Since I'm feeling nice today, I won't beat you two up… But! There will be a suitable punishment placed on both of you!" the ebony hedgehog said at last. Azure and white gulped, because they were scared of what the crimson and ebony hedgehog had in mind. "Now then…" Shadow said. He sat down and removed his pants and boxers again so his 12-inch cock was showing again, and it was throbbing, and leaking pre-cum. "Now then… For your punishment to be dealt out, both of you will use nothing more and nothing less than your own mouths to make my dick nice and wet for ****IMMINENT INSERTION!" he yelled to them. "But Shadow…" Sonic said to his ebony counterpart, but Shadow cut him off and said, "But nothing! Now suck me dry BITCHES!" Sonic and the white hedgehog did as they were told, each of them licking and sucking the sides of Shadow's huge thick erection. "Ooh… Yes!" the ebony and crimson mobian moaned in pleasure. As the sucks got more intense, Shadow felt tingly. "Ooh! I'm c-c…" But stopped when he cummed all over the two hedgehogs faces and a little went into their mouths. Shadow smiled evilly and pulled himself upwards a little bit. "Now… Who's first?" he asked seductively, and neither of them spoke up. "Fine… I'll just choose who goes first." Shadow said while thinking about it for a moment. Then he smiled at them, and pointed to… Silver… (Uh oh I'm so mean!)**

**Chapter 10**

**Silver stammered and sweated and froze when the ebony hedgehog kissed him. He locked his lips with him, and quickly pulled away. "Don't worry Silver. I'm sure you can handle a little punishment…" he whispered in the white hedgehog's ear. He pushed Silver down on his stomach, and quickly shoved his cock inside of his ass. "AAAAHHGH SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! HOW DARE YOU FU- ARG!" he tried to cuss at him for sneak attacking him like that, but he had thrusted so hard Silver started to see his entire life flash before his very eyes. "You're so damn tight Silver! And I think I just found your sweet spot!" he said to the white uke. He kept slamming into that spot over and over again. Earlier when Sonic was inside of him it wasn't so painful, but Shadow's thrusts hurt especially if it was a punishment! After all that slamming, Shadow and Silver both released their loads at the same time. Silver's went on the bed, and Shadow's went into Silver. He pulled his length out of Silver's ass, and the white hedgehog collapsed. Shadow smirked at Sonic who was wide eyed, shaking, and blushing. Shadow crawled over to him and kissed him on his lips. Sonic kissed him back, and Shadow pulled away. "Well it's your turn faker! But ****I want to do something a little bit different with you." He said evilly. The azure hedgehog gulped, because he knew that this would NOT end well! Shadow reached over to a drawer and pulled out a few things: A whip, a rope, and a ball gag. Sonic tried to back away, but almost fell off of the bed. Shadow grabbed him by the arm to save him, and tie him up! Sonic's hands and feet were tied up so he couldn't move, and he started to cry. Shadow said to him to not worry and to just enjoy it, and then kissed him on the forehead. Then he put the ball gag on his mouth, and started lashing him with the black whip. "MMM!" he tried to scream, but couldn't due to the ball gag. Shadow lashed him 5 more times. Once on his back, and 4 times on his backside, and one last time on the area between his back and his ass! Shadow put the whip away, and positioned his dick behind Sonic's anus. Sonic closed his eyes and prayed to God for life. Shadow jammed his erection into Sonic's ass, and Sonic tried to scream, but once again failed to do so. (Ball gag XD) Shadow kept thrusting into the blue teen, and suddenly hit his sweet spot. He hit so hard that Sonic already tripped over the edge! He sprayed his seed onto the bed and it splattered into Shadow's lap. Shadow pulled his cock out of Sonic's anus, and removed the ball gag too. The blue hedgehog gasped for breath and struggled to remove the ropes around his wrists and ankles. "Oops! Sorry! Here, let me help you with those." Shadow said while helping the azure hedgehog with the ropes. Silver had been awake when he heard the whipping sounds, and he helped too. Sonic rubbed his wrists and sighed. They both looked at Shadow with a glare. "What?!" he asked in a whining voice. "Was that really necessary?" Silver asked him. "Yes! I had to punish you both for what you did!" he retorted. "Whatever… That was kind of fun anyway… But it DID freaking hurt!" Sonic added in his two senses. Shadow smiled and said he was sorry for it hurting but that was part of it. "It has to hurt." He added. Silver paused and looked at Sonic, then back at Shadow. "Now that was kind of funny…" he said with a small laugh.**

**Chapter 11 **

**"****Now… We're going to use that new little thing I told you about" Shadow said to both hedgehogs. "Ooh what is it?" Silver asked him eagerly. "Well… It's a toy." He replied to the white mobian. "A toy, I thought we were having sex, not playing?" Sonic asked him, and Shadow grinned. "I know I know…" the black mobian said while getting it out of the bag. He pulled out the toy, and Sonic and Silver's eyes widened. It was a vibrator! "Shadow, but where in the world did you get that thing? Did someone give it to you, or did you find it somewhere?" Silver asked him, and Shadow simply shook his head no. "Nope I bought this off of the internet. And with my own money!" the ebony hedgehog said to the white mobian. He reached over to the drawer where he got the ball gag, and he pulled out a bottle of lubricant. "What's that for?" Sonic asked him. "You'll see Sonikku…" the dark one replied to the azure hedgehog. Then he opened up the lube and poured it on the part of the vibrator where it would be "entered". "Sonic, lay down on your back." He said to the blue teen, and Sonic did just that and he spread his legs a little bit getting the impression of where Shadow was going with this. Shadow grinned and went towards him with the sex toy. He pushed it inside of Sonic, and the azure hedgehog gasped in awe. He thought it felt so good, and it didn't hurt as much as when Shadow's cock was inside of him. Shadow turned it on, and immediate pleasure came to Sonic. "Ooh yes, ah mmm!" the blue hedgehog moaned in total pleasure. After about two minutes of this, Sonic was gonna lose it! When he couldn't contain himself anymore, he released his load. "AAAH…" he sighed out. Shadow pulled it out of the blue teen's entrance, and slathered fresh lube on it for Silver's turn. He was about to insert it into the white hedgehog's anus, but a peach coloured hand stopped him. "Huh? Sonic what are you…?" he started to ask him, but he stopped him and said: "I'll do it." Shadow gaped at him, but nodded and handed the toy to him. Sonic went over to Silver and spread his legs apart and inserted the vibrator into his entrance. Silver gasped in surprise, and slight pain, but he too noticed it wasn't as painful as having Sonic or Shadow's cock inside him. And Sonic turned it on without a word or signal of warning to ****Silver. Silver gasped and suddenly grew attached to this new pleasant feeling. Then suddenly lost his load too soon, but it sprayed in his own face! Sonic took it out of the white hedgehog, and kissed his forehead. "That…" Shadow said. "Was…" Sonic said after him. "AWESOME!" Silver finished off the sentence. "Thank you for getting that toy Shadow!" Silver said to the black mobian. "Yeah it was worth spending your money on!" Sonic added. "I know. I'm just nice like that." The ebony hedgehog said with a smile…**

**Chapter 12**

**Shadow looked over at Sonic and Silver and smirked. "What's going on in your head now Shadow?" Silver questioned the ebony hedgehog. Shadow smirked and replied: "Well, I've pleasured you both twice, and Sonic pleasured you once, but now…" he paused. "Yeah? What else?" Sonic questioned him, and Shadow grinned. "Now… I want to have some pleasure done on me!" he continued. Shadow was implying it was their turn to work on him. "Alright, but it would take a while for us to give each other blowies individually…" Silver said to him, and Sonic nodded in agreement. Shadow nodded back, but smirked. "I know, but I have an idea to get it done faster!" he exclaimed. "And what is that "idea" Shadow?" the white hedgehog asked him. "Well you two have to listen to me in order for it to work." The ebony and crimson mobian answered. "Okay. We're ready!" Sonic said to him. "Yeah, but what do we have to do?" Silver asked. "Get into a 69 position, and give each other blowies." Shadow said to both hedgehogs. They were both shocked, but did as they were told. Sonic was the 6, and Silver was the 9, and they both licked and sucked each other's members like there was no tomorrow. After a while they both cummed in each other's mouths and swallowed each other's cum. They got out of the 69 position, and Shadow sat down. "Okay… Sonikku you first!" he ordered to the azure hedgehog. "O-Okay... But what do I do?" the blue teen questioned his black counterpart. "Lie down on your back, and I'll take care of the rest…" he replied to the younger hedgehog. Sonic did as he was told, and Shadow crawled onto him. The ebony and crimson male started to go down up and down on Sonic's cock, and screamed in pain and pleasure. (But mostly pleasure.) He put his left hand on Sonic's peach-coloured stomach, and ran his other hand through his quills while bouncing up and down on Sonic's length. He was behaving like a girl would if she was riding a males' dick. "Sh-Shadow I'm gonna-!" the blue hedgehog cried out as his load spilled out inside of the dark uke. Afterwards, it was Silver's turn to please Shadow. "How do you want me to please you Shadow?" the white hedgehog asked the dark mobian. "Well I want you to get into a position where I can ride you…" he began. "Okay!" Silver replied and got into a position. "But I also want you to…" he paused and whispered the rest in his ear. Silver's eyes widened and he asked Shadow if he was sure about that. "As sure as I'm the Ultimate Life-form!" he said to the white seme. Silver nodded to him, and positioned himself. Then he used his psychokinesis to make ****Shadow float up! Then he positioned Shadow's entrance above his length. "Now what do I do?" Silver questioned the dark uke. "Just let gravity do its thing" he said with a smirk. Silver released his psychokinetic grip from Shadow, and he fell onto Silver's cock. "AAHH!" both hedgehogs cried out. Shadow started to ride Silver's length on his own, Shadow moaned with pleasure and eventually Silver released inside of Shadow. They all sighed happily, and smiled. "I'm tired…" Sonic yawned.**

**Chapter 13**

**"****Me too…" Silver yawned as well. Shadow got off the bed and pulled out some clean blankets and sheets. "Hey Silv!" he called to the white mobian, and Silver looked over at him. "Yeah?" he answered back. "Can you use your psychokinesis to help me change the bedding on my bed?" he asked him. "Why?" he asked him back. "So we can get some sleep ya dumbass!" the ebony hedgehog retorted to him. "Oh…" the white hedgehog said feeling embarrassed. They all pitched in, and in less than 5 minutes, the bedspread looked so soft, and comfy. "Hey Silver!" Shadow said to him. "What?" he asked him back, and then Shadow threw him a pair of foot-pajamas that were the same colour as the symbol on the palm of Silver's glove. "You left your pajamas here a couple nights ago!" "Oh! Thank you Shads!" he thanked him. "Sonic! Silver borrowed a pair of your PJ's and left them over here!" he tossed a pair of sky blue foot-pajamas. They all put their boxers and PJ's on, and got on the bed. Shadow was wearing his red and black foot-pajamas. They all snuggled down ****under the soft fluffy covers, and said goodnight to each other. "It's 10:00 P.M." Silver said looking at the clock on Shadow's dresser. "Yeah… We should really do this again sometime…" Sonic said though his yawns before he drifted off to sleep. Silver and Shadow agreed with him. Silver fell asleep, and Shadow kissed them both on their foreheads. Then he drifted off into a deep contented sleep…**

**The End!**

**(This was a pain in the ass to work on! I do not own any of the characters. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all belong to SEGA! This is a Sonadilver lemon, I decided to make one since there aren't any out there.) **


End file.
